


Future Bound

by puzzlepiece10



Series: A Fight for the Future [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlepiece10/pseuds/puzzlepiece10
Summary: Kara and Diana navigate new motherhood together, a new addition to their relationship; all while balancing their dual identities.* This is a sequel to A Fight for the Future. You can read alone if you choose but, there is some background from that story that will be continued in this story.* Any g!p scenes are noted at the beginning of the chapter so you can skip it if you choose to.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman), Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: A Fight for the Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545181
Comments: 54
Kudos: 137





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> * This is a sequel to A Fight for the Future. You can read alone if you chose but, there is some background from that story that will be continued in this story.
> 
> * This will be a Diana, Kara, Lena pairing. As I was writing the last story about half way through I thought that they would be a good pair. They are three strong women who have suffered a lot of loss and complement each other well. 
> 
> * I was going to do a prequel for this works but, I decided to include flashbacks in this story to give the full background relationship of Kara and Diana, Kara and Lena, Diana and Lena. 
> 
> * I do not own any of these characters from Supergirl or Wonder Woman.

Chapter 1: Changes

One year later

Kara and Diana’s life had changed irrevocably over the past 2 years, their relationship had been running the gamut. The pair had went from running away from each other, to not speaking, to fighting, to fucking, to running away from each again, made a baby, met their significant others respective parents, found Themyscira, moved in together, and finally that said baby they made together was born. That didn’t even touch upon their superhero duties and day jobs. Anyone watching their relationship from the outside would have had whiplash. 

Diana and Kara were both strong willed women, fighters, lovers, companions and here they were today with a baby girl, Diara who was 20 months old. Even their little one had taken them on a journey in the past 20 months. Diara had begun walking when she was 9 months old, and less than a year later she was in full sprint mode, which was already faster than the average human. Due to her being, Kyrptonian, Amazonian, and a Goddess not only was she about to enter her terrible two’s; Diara had already begun to develop some of her powers, super strength, speed, and intelligence. There were no signs of laser beams and freeze breath yet, thank Rao. She was speaking in complete sentences and was tall for her age, her height was going to be inherited from Diana. 

Diana and Kara still lived in the house that Diana had built for them. Eliza’s mom was living across the street and was working as a scientist with the DEO. Kara and Diana were back into the full swing of superhero duties.  
**********************************************************  
It was a normal Tuesday for the couple as they were in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Kara who was sitting at the island while Diana was cooking said 5 words that would lead the couple on another journey in their relationship.

“You know I’ve been thinking.” Kara said.

Diana turned from the stove to Kara and waited for her to finish her thought. “I don’t know how to bring this up.” Kara continued as she shifted uncomfortably.

Diana walked towards Kara and held her hand to signify that she was there for her no matter what she revealed.

Kara continued, “Well...I have been thinking about this for a while. But we have been so busy with everything and you know our life is chaotic enough. I didn’t want to mention anything that might add stress. I haven’t known when and if I should bring this up. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or any kind of way. I don’t want you to feel like I don’t love you or you aren’t enough. I just don’t know. Maybe, I shouldn’t say anything. But I want to be honest.”

Diana held up her hand to stop Kara. “You’re rambling. Just tell me what is on your mind. It seems very important. You can tell me anything.”

Kara let out a deep breath, “You know on Krypton how some people have multiple lovers? I believe you also told me that it was similar on Themyscira.”

Diana chuckled, “That’s what this is about. You merely want us to have another lover?”

Kara blushed, “No, no. Not just another lover… so to say. It would be something more than that. I was thinking about how things are when Lena is around; we both flirt with her, we both dated her, and Diara loves her.” 

Diana was not expecting the conversation to go this route, although it was something that she had considered multiple times. What she had not expected was for Kara to be open to it, let alone to be the first of them to mention it. 

“Thank you for telling me what you are feeling. That is very important to me, that you are able to tell me anything.” She said giving Kara a chaste kiss on the lips before continuing, “I’m not opposed to what you are proposing. How do you think Lena will react if we proposition her to be in a relationship with us?”

Kara shrugged, “I’m not sure and I’m not even sure how we approach her. The reason her and I stopped dating was because I was too scared of messing up our friendship and we only dated a few months, not as long as you two dated. You and Lena dated longer than we did the first time so you must have cared for each other. You knew her in a romantic capacity better than I. How do you think she will react?”

Diana stopped for a moment to think before responding, “I believe she will listen. I do not know if she will accept or not. Yes, Lena and I dated for two years. It was lovely and I loved her, we both weren’t in a place to where we were fully healed from our past to move forward. That is also part of the reason that you and I broke up the first time. As far as how we should approach the situation.” Diana was a master tactician so she paused to formulate her plan before continuing, “We should ease her into the conversation, start with small talk, get her to relax, and then mention it. Honesty is very important to her so we must remain honest at all times.” 

Kara nodded her head in agreement, and then looked into Diana’s eyes,  
“I want you to know that if she doesn’t agree then you, me, and Diara are more than enough. We will expand our family and live together for the rest of our long, long, lives.” 

Diana kissed Kara on the lips again, “I know my love. Let’s call her. There is no time better than the present.”

Kara picked up her phone to call Lena. The phone rang twice before Lena picked up, “Kara.”

Lena said pleasantly. “How is Diara?”

“She is great, she is sleeping. She just ate.”

“Just like her Mommy.” Lena replied with a chuckle.

“I have Diana here, you’re on speaker.”

“Hi Diana!” Lena exclaimed.

“Hi, Lena. We called to see if you had time to come over for drinks with us.”

“I would love to. We need to catch up. It’s been a while since we have hung out. What day did you have in mind?”

“Whenever you’re free. We know you are a busy woman.” Diana replied.

Lena chuckled, “Never too busy for my best friends. I can come over later tonight or tomorrow.”

Diana and Kara shared a look, they would rather have the conversation sooner than later. “Tonight, works for us. 8pm.” Kara replied.

“It’s a date. See you later.” Lena said, they said their goodbyes and needed the conversation.

Kara let out a sigh. “Everything will be fine. You do know how seductive and charming I can be.” Diana said jokingly, trying to help ease Kara’s anxiousness.

Kara laughed, “Oh, yes. I am quite aware of your feminine wiles and so is everyone else you encounter.”

“I only have eyes for you.” Diana countered.

“And Lena.” Kara said with a sly grin.

Diana laughed but didn’t respond.  
***********************************************************************  
At 8pm sharp the doorbell rang, and Diana went to the door to greet Lena. She had access to the security gate, and their security system had alerted them that she was granted access to the property.

“Hi Lena.” Diana greeted as she wrapped Lena in a hug. 

“Hi Diana. How are you this evening?”

“Exquisite.” Diana replied.

Lena raised an eyebrow at that adjective but, said nothing.

“Where is Kara? Is Diara still awake?

“Kara is on the patio. We decided to have drinks outside by the fire-pit. We just put Diara to bed, you just missed her.”

Lena pouted a little at that, “Well, I will have to wait until Saturday to see her. We are in the middle of a chess game, that she is more than anxious to finish.” 

Diana chuckled, “Yes, she mentions it daily.” 

Diana and Lena walked towards the back of the house. Diana slid the glass door open and stepped onto the patio. Kara was already sitting by the fire pit with a plate of food and a drink in her hand. 

Kara had known that Lena had arrived due to her super hearing and got up from her chair and greeted Lena with a huge grin, “Hi Lena.” Kara said excitedly as she moved towards Lena to hug her.

“Hi Kara. I’m getting such a warm welcome this evening. If I didn’t know any better, I would think that you two were up to something.” Lena responded pointing a finger at Kara and then Diana. 

Kara blushed and stumbled out, “I don’t know what you mean. We are just happy to see you.”

Lena raised an eyebrow in response but didn’t respond as she went to the table where the food was setup, made a plate, a drink, and joined the two ladies by the fire pit. 

“It’s a beautiful night.” Diana said as she stared at the stars. “There were nights on Themyscira when I would sit by the fire and look upon the stars wondering and dreaming about man’s land.” She said wistfully. 

“Themyscira was quite beautiful at night.” Lena said.

Kara nodded her head in agreement. 

“Are you planning on visiting again anytime soon?” Lena asked.

“As you know my mother has been making frequent visits with the help of your technology. But Kara and I intend to visit within the next few months or so. We wanted to wait until Diara would be old enough to remember some of it.” Diana responded.

“Is she old enough to remember it now? She is still quite young.” Lena asked.

“Yes, I have a photogenic memory and can remember everything. Diana’s memory is excellent as well. We both can remember things from when we were very young. We believe that she has inherited that.” Kara said. 

Lena nodded her head in understanding, “Quite the little prodigy. Wait you have a photographic memory?” Lena asked.

Diana chuckled, “Kara has quite understated her intelligence I have learned.”

Kara shrugged, “It’s because I have always tried to blend in, not draw too much attention, and just be normal. However, on Krypton I was to be a member of the science guild like my father. The science we had on Krypton was far advanced than here on Earth. Your most advanced sciences and math on Earth we learned in elementary school.” 

Lena was shocked, “So, all of the science that you hear Alex, Winn, and I discuss you understand?” 

Kara nodded.

“You act like you don’t understand or maybe the better word is uninterested.” Lena prodded.

Kara sighed, “I used to help Jeremiah and Eliza out with some of their experiments and research; they made me stop after a while because it was too advanced. So, I took to painting and writing, more the creative arts so people wouldn’t ask too many questions.”

Lena was excited, “I learn something new about you all of the time Kara.”

Diana chuckled, “You are not alone in that endeavor. However, it keeps me on my toes.”

Kara rolls her eyes, “You are very intelligent as well. You just like to downplay it. You were granted wisdom and intelligence by Athena.” 

Lena laughed, “There are very few times in my life where I am the least intelligent person in the room.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. You are very intelligent, kind, brave, and compassionate.” Diana replied.

“I completely agree.” Kara added adamantly. 

They all sat in silence as they sipped their drinks. Diana looked at Kara to determine if she wanted to begin the discussion. Kara was already blushing with a look from Diana and she had begun to fidget. Diana signaled a subtle gesture telling Kara to proceed.

Lena might not be the smartest person in the room but, she knew that Diana and Kara were up to something. She didn’t push she would wait for them to broach the subject. 

Kara had gone to the table where the alcohol was and had downed 1/3 of the bottle quickly for liquid courage.

“Don’t drink too much my love. The last time you were drunk Diara was conceived.” Diana said.

Kara rolled her eyes, “You were drunk too, and you know what you did. It was not my fault. You put the baby inside of me. I didn’t do it to myself.” 

Lena chuckled. 

Diana raised an eyebrow, “You begged for it.” Was all she replied.

Kara choked and returned to her seat at the fire-pit, she was blushing again. Kara was always blushing because of something Diana said or did. 

Kara was sitting in her chair, staring at the fire with her hands clasped on her lap trying to figure out how to begin. Diana could have stepped in and began the conversation but, it was Kara’s idea not that she hadn’t thought of it. Diana wanted Lena to know that both her and Kara wanted to give this arrangement a try and she thought it was wise to let Kara initiate the conversation.

Lena was looking at Kara as the girl of steel looked like she didn’t know whether to speak, run, or hide. She looked almost panic stricken. She appeared like a ball of nerves where Diana was relaxed and composed, but, when was Diana never relaxed and composed. The only time Diana had looked rattled before was when Kara was yelling obscenities at her during childbirth. Of course, she had seen Diana angry and irritated before. But, never in the state that Kara was in this moment. Lena couldn’t stand to see the girl in this state any longer, so she decided to try to ease her into the conversation. 

“Kara, what is it that you want to say. I know you two have something you wish to discuss, just say what you have to say.”

Kara let out another breath and turned to Lena and said hurriedly, “Diana and I would like to date you.”

Lena’s mouth dropped open this was not what she was expecting. Lena quickly composed herself and replied, “Will you please repeat that?” 

Kara was fidgeting even more now and was hesitant to meet Lena’s eyes. Diana decided it was time for her to step in. She walked over with her chair in her hand and set it in between Kara and Lena. She placed a hand on each of their legs and looked at Kara and then Lena in the eyes.

“Kara and I were discussing that what they call here in man’s world polyamory is normal on Krypton and Themyscira. It is not uncommon as it is here. We have both been thinking about you.” Diana said as she reached out to touch Lena’s cheek and lifted her head to meet her eyes and then continued, “We both believe that you are beautiful, compassionate, strong, intelligent, caring, and funny. Kara and I both enjoyed our time dating you. We never discussed the details of our relationships with you. But we both know that we loved you and we still love you. We wanted to be honest and see if you wanted to pursue a relationship with the two of us. If you do not wish to then we will understand and never mention it again.”

Lena uncharacteristically opened and closed her mouth as if she wanted to speak but, wasn’t sure what to say. 

Lena stood, took a deep breath, went and retrieved the liquor bottle and chugged a 1/10th of the bottle, she was only human after all. A human who had a Kryptonian and a Goddess who wanted to date her. Lena set the bottle back down on the table, thought about it, picked the bottle up again and headed to sit back in her chair.

Lena sat there for a few minutes with her thoughts. Diana and Kara wanted to date her, they both loved her and still love her. Would this just be a sex thing? Would it be a real relationship? Would they tell people? Why her? Lena calmed her thoughts and decided to ask them instead of letting her thoughts run away from her. 

“How long have you two been planning to ask me this?” Lena asked

Kara had calmed her nerves and was no longer in a panic induced state. Lena hadn’t stormed out of the house, she hadn’t thrown a drink on them, and she hasn’t said no yet so she took that as a small sign of hope, which was both her and Diana’s thing after all. 

“I mentioned it to Diana this morning. I can’t speak for her but, it’s been something that I suppose has been in the back of my mind for a while now. Everything was crazy there for a while. We-I didn’t have time to process what that really meant. I had gone from Diana, to James, to you, to Mon-El. I was running away from my feelings.” Kara said.

Lena nodded her head and relaxed some, then she thought about Diana. “Kara I can understand.” She said motioning towards Kara. “Diana I cannot. Especially after the way we ended.” Lena said with slight irritation showing in her voice.

Diana looked confused. “What do you mean how we ended? It was amicable.” 

Lena rolled her eyes, “You said you loved me but, you had lost too many “humans” along the way and you couldn’t bear to lose another lover to death. So, I was completely fine with you and Kara being together because she isn’t human and you both will live a long time. What has changed your mind?” Lena asked.

Diana sighed and simply responded, “You.”

“I need time to think. I will let you both know of my decision on Saturday when I come over to play chess with Diara.” Lena said.

Kara and Diana stood and walked Lena to her car, and they said their goodbyes. They weren’t sure whether to hug each other goodbye as they usually did, it was a bit awkward and they all settled on a goodbye wave.  
**************************************************  
Lena got in her car and drove off. Kara and Diana want to be with her, they both love her. They want her to be a part of their family. Lena cursed silently to herself for she had no friends outside of their group to discuss this with. If she told one, then everyone would find out because no one really knew how to keep a secret outside of J’onn, and she wasn’t discussing this with him.

So, she settled on Maggie. Maggie would keep this from Alex because she knew that Alex would freak out if she told her and no one wanted that drama. Alex on a war path especially when she thinks she is doing what’s best to protect her sister. But Maggie was the most levelheaded outside of J’onn and there was no way she was talking to James or Winn about this. 

When Lena reached home after the 10-minute drive from Kara and Diana’s house she settled herself in for the night and then pulled out her phone to text Maggie.

***  
Text Messaging  
Lena: If I tell you something, I need you to promise that you will not tell ANYONE especially not Alex.  
Maggie: Is it something big or small? Because depending upon that it might cost you  
Lena: Stop playing. It’s serious. Promise!  
Maggie: Okay, okay. I promise. What is it?  
Lena: I’m tempted to make you sign an NDA for this.  
Maggie: ugh. I’m offended.  
Lena: I’m serious Maggie, you can’t tell a soul  
Maggie: I promise.  
Lena: Okay, I’m making this text message legally binding.  
Maggie: lol. If you even tried to sue me for spilling, how much would you really get?  
Lena: Satisfaction  
Maggie: If it’s this important I might really try to squeeze something out of you  
Lena: Fine. New motorcycle.  
Maggie: Deal.  
Lena: …Kara and Diana want to date me.  
Maggie: I knew this was coming.  
Lena: How the hell did you know?  
Maggie: All the flirting between the three of you, the slick comments about you guys past.  
Lena: Oh…I thought it was friendly banter.  
Lena: Does Alex suspect?  
Maggie: No, and please try to keep it that way for a while. Until you guys figure out what you are going to do. I don’t need my wife turning into an angry, crazy person.  
Lena: So, you think I should give them a chance?  
Maggie: You would be a fool not to. But, take it slow.  
Lena: I don’t know. I’ll think about it I told them I would give them an answer Saturday.  
Maggie: Just remember people would kill to be in your shoes. Not, just because of them being superhero’s or gorgeous but, because they are genuinely GOOD people.  
Lena: I know, thanks Maggie.  
Maggie: Anytime and you are going to owe me sex stories. It’s so hard getting Kara to spill.  
Lena: A lady never tells.  
Maggie: Diana does.  
Lena: She’s a Goddess.  
***  
****************************************  
Diana and Kara were in their bed resting both silently reflecting on what Lena had said. 

“Tell me how you met Lena.” Kara said quietly.

Diana smiled at the thought and then began the story of how Diana and Lena had begun their relationship.


	2. Diana and Lena: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Lena, how they first met and began their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Please see the end of chapter notes.
> 
> * Sorry for the shorter chapter I usually like to make my chapters between 2,500-3,000 words plus. But, I also want to keep this story moving.

Chapter 2: Diana and Lena: The Beginning 

Flashback  
Lena, Age: 21; Diana approx. 800  
City: Metropolis

Diana was in Metropolis on work-related business for her antiques business. She was there for an auction and needed to acquire a few items for her company. Diana wanted to acquire the Leonardo da Vinci’s Codex Leicester that Bill Gates had acquired for $30.8, he was parting with this and it was set to be auctioned. She was also there for Greek antiquities that would be perfect for her business in Europe. 

Diana arrived at the auction, that was located at the Metropolis Museum of Art. Diana’s company was privately owned, so she didn’t have to release public financial statements. However, her company was worth 5.1 billion USD, not including her personal net worth of stocks., bonds, and investments she had accumulated over the years. 

Diana arrived at the auction precisely 15 minutes before it was set to begin. The auction was a private auction reserved for those in the antique’s world and for private collectors that could afford to buy the billions of dollars’ worth of antiques that were being sold. When Diana entered the room, she couldn’t help but observe who was there due to her training as a warrior; as she peered around the room, she noticed a beautiful young woman with long black hair and piercing green eyes. The woman appeared to be very young by man’s world standards but, there was an aurora about her, the way that she had carried herself. 

Diana couldn’t help but he drawn to the young woman who she hadn’t seen before at one of these gatherings. Diana approached the woman who was standing in the back of the room off to the side, almost in a corner as if she didn’t want to draw too much attention to herself. 

Diana approached the woman and casually stood next to her. The other woman had seen the woman approaching her out of the corner of her eye. She couldn’t help but notice the woman’s confidence nor beauty. Diana stood beside the stranger in silence for a few moments before speaking. 

“Diana Prince.” She said introducing herself and extending her hand.

“Lena Luthor.” The woman replied extending her hand for a firm handshake.

“I haven’t seen you before at one of these auctions.” Diana said with her accented voice. 

Lena raised her eyebrow and replied, “Staking out the competition?”

“Merely an observation.” Diana replied with a slight smile.

Lena turned to the woman and saw how breathtakingly beautiful she was but, wouldn’t let it deter her. She knew that she was young, new to the antique’s and art scene. Most people were used to seeing her brother or mother; however, she had ventured here on her own. Lena knew that it would only be a matter of time before Lex was locked up due to his obsession with Superman and she needed to begin making her own connections in the business, art, and antiques world for it was the lifeline to being granted access to other things she might need later on in life as she grew her career and made a name for herself outside of Lex, Lilian, and Lionel. 

Diana had heard of the Luthor name, Lex, Lilian, and Lionel had made quite a name for themselves among the alien population and not in a good way; upon hearing that this young woman was a Luthor as well she decided that this would be an information gathering conversation.

“Luthor, I take it you’re here in your brother, Lex’s place today.” Diana asked. 

Lena chuckled, “So you have indeed heard of the Luthor name. It usually has people cowering in fear or falling over themselves to be in good graces with a Luthor. I see you are not falling into either category, or either you have a very good poker face.”

Diana let out a genuine laugh at the honesty of the young woman before her, “You are correct. I judge people based on their character and not merely their name.” 

“You would be one of the few.” Lena replied honestly. 

Before they could continue their conversation, the auctioneer stepped on stage to begin the auction. The auction lasted for two hours and Lena and Diana both won what they had come to the auction for. When the last item was auctioned and won.

Diana turned to Lena and said, “I must settle my business here and you as well; after that we should go for a drink.” 

Lena was surprised but, hid it quickly although Diana had caught her reaction. Diana must admit the young woman was good at hiding her emotions, she couldn’t help but wonder what lie beneath the surface. Diana was intrigued to learn more about the woman that stood before her, a Luthor woman.

“That’s fine. Let’s meet at the entrance in 30 minutes and we will see where the night takes us.” Lena responded with a flirtatious smile. 

Diana was pleasantly surprised that Lena had extended her this offer, she wasn’t expecting that type of response from her. Diana hadn’t been surprised by anyone in 100 years since she had met Steve Trevor.

Diana nodded her head and they both made their way to pay for their purchases they made that evening. 

***********  
30 minutes later Diana and Lena met at the entrance of the museum. 

“Where would you like to go?” Diana asked.

“I’m afraid that I attract too many headlines. How about we go to my place for a night cap?” Lena suggested. 

Diana smiled and nodded in agreement. Lena called for her town car and they both got into the car and rode to her Lena’s home. The ride to Lena’s place was mainly comprised of small talk about what they had purchased at the auction.

Upon arriving at Lena’s place, which happened to be in the next building over from where Diana was staying in the penthouse. Diana followed Lena into her building and boarded the elevator with her. Lena appeared to be nervous, by exhibiting subtle signs that only someone like Diana would notice. Lena was toying with her necklace and appeared to be deep in thought.

Diana was about to speak when the elevator dinged, and Lena got off the elevator and Diana followed. Lena slightly fumbled her keys as she withdrew them from her purse but, recovered quickly. Once Lena opened the door Diana followed behind her. Lena turned on the lights and Diana walked into the apartment out of the entryway. 

“You have a beautiful home.” Diana said as she looked around taking the place in. It was modern, everything had crisp and sharp lines. Lena had a white sofa in the living that was right off the kitchen, a large TV in the living room, and an open floor plan. There were numerous art works displayed around the house, artwork that Diana knew combined was worth millions.

“You have exquisite taste in art.” Diana continued.

Lena blushed, “Thank you. Some of it I took from my family’s manor and others I have collected within the past few years.”

Diana nodded.

“Would you like a drink? “Lena continued

“Yes, that would be lovely.” Diana responded.

Lena went to the kitchen and pulled two wine glasses out of the cabinet and poured each of them a glass of red wine. Lena then walked over to where Diana was sitting on the couch and sat down with what she thought was a respectable amount of distance between them, that placed her at the other end of the couch.

Diana chuckled at the distance between them. Lena quirked an eyebrow and asked, “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing. It is just you are on the opposite end of the couch. Are you afraid I might bite?” Diana paused for a bit and added, “I only bite upon request.” 

Lena choked on her wine, gathered herself and responded, “Are you always so forward?”

Diana paused looked at Lena from head to toe with a devious grin on her face, took a sip of wine, and casually replied, “Only when I see something I like.” 

Lena almost choked again as she had just taken another sip from her wine glass. She steadied herself and thought to herself if this is how Diana wants to play it two can play this game. Lena stood up from the couch with her wine glass in her hand and walked over to Diana and sat next to her where there was no space between them. Lena took another sip of her wine after settling into the couch and then turned her head to look at Diana.

“I see something I like as well and since I am a Luthor we pride ourselves on going after what we want.” Lena said as she leaned in to kissed Diana on the lips.

This was yet another thing that Diana had not expected Lena to do, she was pleasantly surprised that Lena was able to turn the proverbial table on her. Diana kissed her back as their kiss started slow and tender, until Diana’s tongue asked for entrance into Lena’s mouth, as their tongues intertwined Lena let out a soft moan. Lena wanted more, needed more. 

Diana broke their kiss and smiled at Lena. She didn’t want to push the woman too far too soon; they had only met mere hours ago. Lena looked at Diana with a grin of her own, her eyes had darkened to show the want and need there. Lena hadn’t had sex in months and when she looked at the beautiful woman before her not only her body, but when she looked in her eyes and saw the depth hidden beneath them it made her want Diana even more. Lena sweared to herself as she put her wine glass down on the coffee table, turned around and looked back at Diana and said, “Unzip me please.”

Diana smirked, stood up and unzipped Lena’s dress and as Lena’s dress fell to the floor. Lena turned around in her black lace underwear, reached for Diana’s hand and instinctively reached out and took her hadn’t in her own and Lena as she guided them to the bedroom. 

When they reached Lena’s bedroom, Lena laid down on the bed, still only in her underwear, quirked her eyebrow and breathed heavily, “Your move.”

Diana took that as an invitation as she unzipped her own dress and as it fell to the floor, she stepped out of it and glided over to the bed with poise, confidence, and all the sexiness that she embodied.

Lena’s eyes grazed over Diana’s body and took in the beauty that was her, her breaths had become shallow with anticipation of their skin touching. However, Diana remain cool as she looked at Lena like she was the prey and Diana was the predator. 

Diana glided into the bed and crawled across the top of Lena with her body hovering above hers and leaned in close within mere inches of her mouth and said, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Lena had been bold until now and now she was here, at this moment, with the woman who appeared to have the face and body of a Goddess, she couldn’t back out now, so she huskily breathed, “Yes.” 

That one word was all it took Diana to lean down and kiss her lips. This kiss was no longer warm and tender as their first, but it was full of passion, want, desire, and need. It wasn’t long before their hands began roaming each other’s bodies, underwear was being discarded, their centers met as a gasp escaped both of their lips. Their fingers found each other’s center, exploring, and entering one another to drive each other to their individual apex. They didn’t stop their exploration until there were many orgasms from each of them hours later as they devoured one another’s bodies. The experience new but, feeling as if they had been connected long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I was going to make the auction competitive but, I wanted to move the story forward. Lena was younger and this was before Lex killed thousands in his quest of vengeance against Superman. So, she is still weary but, a little less than she is when she moves to National City.  
  
* I don’t know much about art or antiques. But, it seems like something the two women would appreciate together.
> 
> * You guys didn’t think you would get in detail smut in chapter 2???? Nope we have to wait a little while longer for that. We will wait a little later for that. Also, I’m sorry smut and romance really isn’t my strong point. But, it is definitely needed in this chapter and story to fill in the gaps from the last story. 
> 
> * Next chapter is Lena’s decision about whether she wants to join Diana and Kara in their relationship.
> 
> * There will be additional flashbacks to Diana and Kara as well as Diana and Lena.


	3. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Kara learn Lena's decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * See end of chapter notes
> 
> * All mistakes are my own I proofread the best I can before posting.

Present Day: National City  
Saturday; Chess Game; The Decision

It was Saturday, decision day, the day that Lena would decide whether she would try a relationship with Diana and Kara or choose to remain friends.

That morning Diana and Kara awoke to the excitement of their little one. Who barged into their room and jumped on their bed like a little ball of energy? 

“Mom, Mommy! Auntie Lena is coming over today!” Diara exclaimed as jumped on their bed and fell on top of them. 

Diana opened her eyes and was met with the face of a mini version of herself. Diara had the blonde hair from Kara, but her face was a mirror replica of her own outside of the one blue and one brown eye. Diana smiled and reached out to wrap Diara in a hug, “Yes, she will little one. Will you tell Mom what time it is?”

Diara looked at the digital clock on the nightstand, “8:07am”  
“Okay. We will get up, I will cook breakfast, we both will get dressed, and before you know it Aunt Lena will be here.” Diana said

Diara clapped her hands together and her little body vibrated with energy. Diara really loved her all her Aunt’s, she was excited whenever any of them would spend time with her. 

Diana looked over at Kara and saw that she was beginning to stir awake, for someone who had many enhanced abilities she slept like a rock. Diana got out of the bed and took Diara by the hand and they walked downstairs to make breakfast and to begin their day. If Diana was; younger, and more carefree she would join Diara in clapping her hands in excitement for seeing Lena today as well. She was both excited and nervous. However, she was much more confident than Kara that it would all work out in the end.

*********

Lena awoke that Saturday morning with butterflies in her stomach. She knew what she thought she wanted but wasn’t sure how it would work out. She had a few questions and concerns she had been mulling over for the past few days and intended to address them with Kara and Diana. Their answers would ultimately drive her decision. Lena looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00am, she decided to get up and complete some work for L-Corp before she had to be at Diana and Kara’s at noon. 

*********  
Several hours later, Kara went to open the door upon hearing from the security system that Lena had arrived. Kara gave Lena a warm greeting and let her into the house.

“Diara has been very excited to see you today.” Kara said after Lena had entered the house.

Lena quirked her eyebrow and responded mischievously, “Just Diara?” 

Kara blushed and stammered, “Well…you know…just not her…she did wake us up early jumping on the bed exclaiming that Auntie Lena was coming over today.”

Lena smiled a genuine smile despite what was to transpire later in the day, Lena loved Diara more than words could express and it made her heart happy that the girl felt excited about seeing her.

“I am happy to see her as well. She is wonderful and quite the prodigy you and Diana produced.” Lena gushed and everyone knows Lena wasn’t one for expressing her emotions well.

Kara smiled as well and let Lena head to Diara’s playroom where the little one was awaiting expectantly for her Aunt Lena.

*******  
Several hours later Lena and Diara had finished their chess game, had dinner, Diara was bathed for bedtime, and Lena read her a bedtime story. 

The sun was setting, and the adults were sitting around the fire pit, with drinks, and food for Kara and Diana since they both consumed 10,000 - 12,000 calories a day and were hungry again. The dusk skyline was beautiful as they watched the sunset beyond the trees. 

Diana and Kara sat in silence as they knew it would be Lena who was going to lead this conversation. They let her have a couple of drinks outside of the wine she had with dinner to settle her nerves. The silence wasn’t comfortable but, yet not uncomfortable as everyone was sitting with their thoughts and anxiousness about how the evening would unwind. It would either led to the three of them walking into a future together or it would remain as it was, and the latter alternative might break them sooner rather than later. 

It was around thirty minutes later after they all had been drinking and eating around the fire-pit in relative silence that Lena eventually spoke.

“I won’t waste any more time and I’ll delve right into the questions and concerns that I have. Kara you know as a friend I love you, however, we need to address the fact that you did cheat on Mon-El when you weren’t happy. I know you were drunk and processing. How can I assure that you won’t cheat or abandon me because you aren’t happy?” Lena said

Kara was surprised that this was Lena’s first concern she addressed. Kara wanted to refute it and say that she wasn’t a cheater, but no matter what way she put it or thought about it she did cheat on Mon-El. She was a cheater and before she could get defensive Diana put a hand on her shoulder. Kara took a few deep breaths and thought about how she would respond. She had to put herself in Lena’s position and understand where she was coming from.

Kara’s mouth opened and closed as she processed what Lena had said and then responded, “Lena, I would never do that to you or Diana.” Kara said looking at Lena in the eyes and then at Diana.

“I’m not sure if either of you know this. I did apologize to him for cheating on him before he returned to the future. It was part of the reason that I didn’t follow Diana when she had left for Paris. I was processing my emotions and I felt bad for cheating on Mon-El even though I wasn’t in love him. I don’t want to be that person. I had to work through the guilt of it. I know without a doubt that I would never do that again. I was running from who I was, and my own feelings and I’ve been working hard to not do that again. I can’t say I will always be perfect in that manner but, I can say without a doubt that I won’t ever do anything like that again.” Kara finished.

Lena nodded her head as she listened to Kara and took a few moments to think about what she wanted to say next and then turned to Diana, “Diana, when we broke up you said you didn’t want to be with a human because you had lost too many. What makes this time different and how do I know you won’t change your mind in the future?”

Diana knew that Lena would pose this question to her after mentioning it a few nights ago, so she had time to formulate her response and to really think about what she wanted to say and how she felt on the issue.

Diana sighed, “When I first came to man’s world. I fought in WWI. I was 800 years old and new to man’s world, on Themyscira; everyone was immortal until they left man’s world and with me being a Demi-Goddess I’m pretty much immortal outside of the chance I might be killed in combat but, even most injuries I heal from.” Diana paused and then continued.

“Within a matter of weeks being in man’s world, I fell in love and lost Steve. He said he could be the one to save the day but, I would be the one to save the world. I had also lost my Aunt, Antiope, the day before I left Themyscira. After Steve was gone, I still had Etta, Charlie, and Chief. Etta was the one I grew closest to and went to work for the government with her. However, over the next few decades they died as well, time passes differently for me and decades feel like minutes. After the people I came to care about in man’s world died, I closed myself off. Bruce thought that it was just about Steve but, I had lost many people I cared about here. What is a lifetime for me passes so quickly and when I met you Lena I fell in love. I feared that happening again, scared of loving and losing. I have learned though that it is not the duration of your lifetime that matters but, those you touch in it and you touched my heart from the moment we met. I would rather spend whatever time we have left in this world together than apart.”

Lena smiled at Diana, she had never heard Diana express so many emotions at once, of course Diana was warm, loving, and caring. But she was a woman of action when it came to matters of the heart and not always words. 

Kara was surprised by Diana’s mini-speech, Diana rarely ever opened her heart in that manner and that solidified how she felt about their choice to continue this endeavor. The three of them loved each other and it was deeper than they all would care to admit, well Lena and Diana. Kara herself might have a hard time accepting how she feels but, once she is open and ready to love it outpours. 

Kara turned to Lena, “Any other questions?”

Lena took a sip of her drink and thought before responding,  
“I suggest we do a trial period of 90 days where we take things slow for me to feel comfortable, we will need to date, and I can’t say that I don’t want you two to have sex together. But, for a while if we really decide to do this. I only want us to have sex, with all three of us when we all are ready for that step. I don’t want to feel like the outsider infringing upon your two’s relationship. Trust is very important to me, so it is important that we don’t ever lie to one another no matter if it is a lie to protect or spare one another’s feelings. We also won’t tell anyone until we are past this trial period and decide to tell our friends about our relationship.” 

Kara and Diana looked at each other and then back to Lena and Diana said, “I agree. This is now an equal partnership; we all have an equal say. Do you both agree?” 

Kara was the first to agree, “I agree.”  
Lena then replied, “I agree as well.”

Kara couldn’t contain her excitement anymore she jumped up and ran over to Lena and Diana and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

Kara was so happy that she began floating. Diana laughed and Lena shook her head. 

Diana rose from her chair and walked over to Lena wrapped her in her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lena blushed and Diana whispered, “I may not recall certain things about people I date but, I do recall that blush of yours.”

Lena smiled and swatted at Diana playfully before replying, “Don’t think it will be so easy to get into my pants as it was the first time we met.”

Diana scoffed, “If I recall correctly. You seduced me. That was the first time anyone ever had been so bold.”

Kara heard their playful banter and walked over to them and said, “How about we take this inside so we can talk a little more? We can go lie in the bed, cuddle, and talk.”

Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara and Kara stumbled, “Talk…just talk…you know how I am about cuddles.” 

Lena laughed because she did in fact know that Kara was serious about cuddling. Lena acquiesced as Diana took Lena and Kara by the hand and led them to the bedroom.

****************

Diana gave Lena a pair of pajamas to change into as they all prepared to lie in bed. Kara had done some quick thinking and grabbed two alcohol bottles from downstairs, one of the alien strengths and one of the human strengths.

Diana poured them all another drink and walked over to the bed where Kara was on one side and Lena was in the middle. She handed them all their respective drink and climbed into bed next to Lena. 

They were all sitting there quietly, and Lena was reflecting on the conversation they had when’s something clicked, “Diana you said you were 800 when you first came to man’s world as you call it.”

Diana hummed her agreement. 

“World War I, lasted between 1914-1918 and it is 2019, therefore that would make you 900 not 800.”

Diana laughed and shrugged, “I suppose you are right. It feels like I have been here in man’s world for so long but, the time has also passed in the blink of an eye. This is probably what happens when you don’t celebrate your birthday and time passes.”

Kara asked, “When is your birthday?”

Diana thought and responded, “It would equate to being March 22nd”

Lena laughed, “You had a child with her and don’t know her birthday?”

Kara looked sheepish, “I guess not.” Then Kara asked, “Did you know her birthday?”

Lena nodded her head, “Yes, apparently I ask questions unlike you.”

Kara laughed, “I barely can form sentences around her half of the time let alone answer questions.”

Diana laughed at Kara’s response, “After all of this time to still have the same effect on you as when we first met.” 

Lena raised her eyebrow. Diana responded before Lena could say anything, “We will tell you that story in time, agápi mou” 

Kara looked at them in confusion. Lena responded, “It means my love in Greek.” Kara smiled. 

Kara sipped more of her drink and put her arm around Lena’s shoulder and Lena leaned into her body. 

Lena was surprised how comfortable it felt to be with both. Individually they all had their own relationships and they were great but, with them all being together and being connected in this way for her the only experience she could relate it to was being on the precipice of a scientific breakthrough, However, this breakthrough was one of the heart, she was very close to feeling complete with her, Kara, Diana, and Diara. The family she always longed for, the family that she never had, love that she never imagined she would receive.

Kara had been happy with her adopted family, happy with Diana, and Diara. But, being with Lena in this way as well as Diana made her feel at peace, it gave her something else to fight for, someone else to protect. She didn’t know why she had to be one of Krypton’s lone survivors but, now she thought that it was a part of Rao’s plan to send her to Earth, to meet these two amazing woman and to give her the family that she needed to fight and protect those who couldn’t for themselves. Kara looked over at the two women who laid in bed beside her and knew that all of them together could face and win against anything. They were strong, intelligent, compassionate, and brave women with or without superpowers.

Diana had given her spill earlier about how she felt about Lena and she was glad it was out in the open. Kara already knew that she loved her, look at all that they had went through and fought through to be together. Diana wanted to seal the deal with her women, she knew Lena said that she wanted to wait. But that didn’t mean that they couldn’t have a little fun.

Diana took a sip of her drink and smirked mischievously. “Anyone care for another drink?” She said in her sing-song seductive voice.

“No.” Kara and Lena said at the same time.

Diana quirked an eyebrow, that was not the response she was expecting. 

Lena laughed at Diana’s expression and Kara was laughing as well. Kara was the first one to pull herself together enough to speak, “That’s your I’m trying to get some voice.”

Diana scoffed, “I have no such voice.”

Kara replied, “Oh, but you do.”

Diana sighed poured them all another drink and laid back down in her spot pouting. 

Lena saw the pout on Diana’s face and replied, “It’s unbecoming of a Princess to pout.” Diana looked at her in mock surprise and raised her free hand to her chest. 

Kara laughed, “Now, she is putting on the dramatics.” 

Lena downed the rest of her glass and reached for the bottle and poured herself another drink, she was feeling the effects of the alcohol but, she still had her wits.

“You didn’t even try that hard.” Lena said with a tilt in her voice that both Kara and Diana recognized. 

Kara stuttered, “But…you…said…you…umm…wanted to wait.”

Lena shrugged her shoulders and responded teasingly, “This is a one-time only thing and then you two are back on 90-day probation. I don’t want to wait until the end of the 90 days and then the sex is bad, and I’m stuck with you two literally forever.” 

Kara opened her mouth to say something again and Diana pressed her finger to Kara’s mouth, “Don’t ruin a good thing dear.” and then added, “Unless you aren’t ready?”

Diana and Lena looked at Kara expectantly and she stumbled out, “Oh…no…it’s not…that…I just wanted to make sure Lena was ready. I’m more than ready. We all have been drinking and agreed upon 90 days. Let’s wait for that cuddle and go to sleep.”

Lena sighed and conceded, Diana took her position in the bed on one side of Lena and Kara took the other and they laid down and went to sleep, feeling more complete than they ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yes, I’m sticking with the one blue and one brown eye.
> 
> * A little retcon here. Diana’s age of 800 didn’t sit well with me. I was going off of the Wonder Woman movie and it appears Diana was 800 when she arrived to Man’s World during WWI which was between 1914-198. So, she is indeed over 900 years old. It bothered me that it was wrong.Many versions have her at different ages, but we will go with 900 for this story. Her age is usually sketchy at best. 
> 
> * Diana is adorable, we will see more of her as the story progresses. 
> 
> * I’m going to get to Kara and Lena’s first encounter as well as Diana and Kara’s first meeting as well in this story. But, I needed some fluff and romance first because we all know it isn’t going to be sunshine and roses for the women forever.
> 
> * αγάπη μου  
agápi mou  
(My love in Greek)
> 
> * I was going to have them have sex, but, I thought it was too early and one of them needs to be more reasonable when they are about to do something crazy. They need to build their relationship first. But, we will get to it. 
> 
> * Next chapter....Wooing Lena Luthor.


	4. Wooing Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Kara kick up the romance with Lena and take her on their first official date together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sexy times in this chapter, some g!p in it, if you don’t like it skip it that section. 
> 
> * All mistakes are my own. I do my best to proofread and catch mistakes. I'm bound to miss something.

Chapter 4: Wooing Lena Luthor

Two Weeks later

Diana was in Metropolis with Bruce; they had just finished with a Justice League mission and Diana had stayed behind so she could speak with Bruce. There were very few secrets in the Justice League, Diana hoped this one would remain a secret until she was ready for it to become known. Bruce was sitting in front of his computer console, typing notes from the mission they had just come back from in a stop gap computer so that no one could hack in and retrieve sensitive information. 

Bruce knew that Diana was still there after everyone had left and that Diana had wanted something. He knew that she was sitting across the room cleaning her sword and armor from the mission. 

“Diana, you don’t want to go home to Kara and Diara.”

Diana stood up immediately and scoffed before replying, “Of course I do.” She took a breath before continuing and said, “I have a date tonight.”

Bruce raised his eyebrow, “A date with Kara. Why would you be nervous about that?”

Diana scoffed again, “I’m not nervous.” She paused again before she continued, “It’s a date with Kara and Lena.”

Bruce swiveled around in his chair almost at a speed one might consider inhumanly possible. “Kara and Lena?” Bruce asked.

“Yes. It is not yet something we are comfortable with speaking about to everyone. However, Kara, Lena, and I decided we wanted to try a relationship.”

Bruce was not one for gossip and getting involved in other people’s relationship. But this had taken an interesting turn. 

“I’m afraid, this is the one time in life that I’m not understanding Diana.” Bruce replied.

Diana sighed, “Of course you wouldn’t. Humans act as if it is something to look down upon, something to be feared, something abnormal. However, where Kara and I come from it is quite normal…I believe in man’s world you call it, polyamory.” 

Bruce quirked his eyebrow and responded, “Okay. What you are telling me is that you have a date with two hot women tomorrow and you are nervous? But this is something that is not abnormal on Themyscira? Have you lost your touch Diana?”

Diana scoffed, “Of course not. I just want it to be a nice evening. Kara and I only have 90 days to get Lena to accept our offer to join our relationship.”

Bruce chuckled, “90 days, Diana? If you can’t close the deal in 90 days; then what does that say about you?”

Diana chuckled and straightened her shoulders and thought about that. They all cared for each other and had an easy relationship with one another. Diana thought about all that she had to offer, as well as Kara. They just had to make sure that Lena saw it. They had to make her feel special and loved. She realized she had been overthinking it and thought back to how easy it was for her to navigate these type situations on Themyscira. Diana had been nervous here in man’s world with this situation because she had Kara and a child to think about but, nothing could break that bond. They were just adding to that bond even though, a deep part of her knew that the bond she said with Kara wouldn’t be fully complete without Lena being a part of it.

“Thank you, Bruce. That’s exactly what I needed.” Diana said, turned to leave and made her way home to Kara. 

********************  
Diana had devised a plan after speaking with Bruce. She just needed to be herself and so did Kara. Lena had already fallen for them before. So, Diana called Kara and told her to meet her at Lena’s office as Supergirl.

Diana and Kara met outside of Lena’s office, hovering in the air. Kara looked at Diana and said, “Let’s do this.”

Diana nodded and they landed on Lena’s office balcony. Lena was sitting at her desk, typing on her computer. She turned around as she heard someone approaching. She quirked her eyebrow as she saw it was Diana and Kara dressed in their superhero attire.

“What do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Another assassination attempting on me. Lena questioned. 

Diana chuckled and responded, “No, we came to see how you were doing, beautiful. We couldn’t wait for our date tonight to see you.”

Diana kept walking towards Lena until she was standing before her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kara followed Diana’s lead as she was the master of seducing and placed a gentle kiss on Lena’s cheek.

Lena blushed and looked up at the two women who stood before her before saying, “Laying it on thick today.” 

Diana chuckled and Kara looked guilty. 

“We merely dropped by to say hello.” Diana was interrupted before she could finish her thought as she looked up at Kara who looked as if she had heard something.

Diana raised her eyebrow in question and Kara replied before rushing out of the building, “There is a fire. I need to go. I’ll see you both later.” She said before rushing onto the balcony and flying off. 

“I suppose dating you two will be very interesting.” Lena said with a shrug.

Diana leaned down and whispered in Lena’s ear and simply said, “Interesting but, very rewarding.” Before pressing a goodbye kiss to Lena’s cheek and flying off.

Lena smiled and thought to herself what she did to deserve two beautiful loving and caring women. She pushed her self-doubt aside and decided that she was going to enjoy this journey no matter how long it was for. She had a feeling that this would be one of the few decisions in her life she would never regret.

Lena had to admit that she was nervous for her date with Diana and Kara. Diana and she had previously had a real relationship lasting for two years. It was full of love, respect, and honesty. She was surprised when Diana had broken up with her because for her it had come out of nowhere. However, Diana was honest about her feelings and her past experiences with dating and be-friending humans. She has been in what Diana deemed as man’s world for 100 years and had lost everyone until Doomsday came along and Bruce recruited her, she had only begun again making friends. 

Diana was the only person, outside of Kara who had ever made her feel safe and loved and this was before she found out that Kara was Supergirl. She had two women who wanted to be with her, who wanted to make her more than a friend, more than an ex, more than a failed relationship. They wanted her to become a part of their family in a more intimate and long-lasting manner.

These two women saw beneath the exterior that she carried, however, it was Diana who always saw through her deepest thoughts and her reactions. Any time she had tried to erect the wall around her heart Diana was there to cut through it. It was Diana who she had called, as they had remained friends after their breakup to help her through Kara lying to her.

Diana told her not to take it personal, Kara having a secret identity had been ingrained in her for over a decade by her friends and family. They had meant no disrespect to Lena personally, but it was a guarded secret no matter how many people knew or found out about it. Her family, her mom, and brother were both against Kryptonian’s and aliens and had been driven by hatred against anything and anyone that wasn’t human. 

Diana was the one that helped convince her that Kara was trying to protect her, after all Diana hadn’t revealed her secret to Kara and it wasn’t as important to Diana as it was to Kara. She knew that the women cared, she just couldn’t stand to lose them both if this; what she deemed as an experiment wouldn’t work out. Diana and Kara might be more open to it than her but, one was a Goddess and one was an alien Kryptonian, whereas she was merely human. 

After learning about Kara and Diana’s plans she did research on polyamory in the human community, there was success of it; albeit low. But when she delved further and researched the success of it in the alien community it was much higher. Maybe, what they were asking for could work. Although, she had learned long ago to get her hopes up for anything good to happen to her, for her life had been full of nothing but, pain and misery. 

She had stepped out after Lex had ruined the family name to make a name for herself outside of the hatred they spewed. Maybe, this was another way to cement her life’s work, by accepting and giving the love in her heart to those that could irrevocably break her.

********  
Later that Evening

Kara and Diana were in the car on their way to pick-up Lena for their date. Diana drove since Kara really didn’t like driving and flew everywhere. The only time she was slowed down from doing that was when she was pregnant with Diara. 

They parked the car and told the valet to leave the car running, they were just there to pick someone up. Diana gave the valet a $100-dollar tip to leave the car there, the young man eagerly obliged. 

Kara and Diana walked up to Lena’s apartment and rang the doorbell. Lena opened the door and she looked beautiful in her little black dress. Kara pulled out the flowers she was holding behind her back and gave them to Lena which made her smile. Lena took them and quickly went to the kitchen to put them in water and then they were off on their date.

Kara and Diana were perfect gentlewoman. They opened the door for Lena, they listened to her as they ate dinner and made small talk, this was a first date after all. They had a private room in the restaurant that Diana had seen to that they received. 

The date was wonderful, it was a beautiful first date for all of them; one of many dates to come. Soon, the restaurant was closing, and they had to leave. Lena invited them back to her apartment for a night cap and they both obliged.

*********

Kara and Diana walked Lena to her door after the evening had ended. Lena took out her key to open her door and Diana felt like this was their first date all over again; little did she know that Kara was having the same sense of familiarity. 

Lena inserted her key into the lock and turned it to open her door, she stepped into her apartment and turned around to see Kara and Diana staring at her with what she knew to be from both arousals. Lena couldn’t deny that she was aroused. The reason she had stipulated the 90-day rule was for Kara and Diana to be sure that they wanted a relationship with her, to give them time to change their minds however; when she really looked at the two women and knew who they were. She knew that they wouldn’t have delved into this situation without thinking it through first.

Lena cleared her throat to break the women out of their trance and extended her arm to welcome them in, “Is anyone in the mood for a night cap? I have been working on something for you both, an alcoholic creation. Would you care for a taste?” 

Kara blushed at the innuendo and double entendre however, Diana accepted the invitation as only she would, “Of course. Anything created by someone as magnificent as you, will surely taste exquisite.” 

Kara was even more turned on by Diana’s reaction, she would never be as smooth as Diana, that’s why they were good partners. She never felt the need to be other than who she was with her or Lena. Kara knew that Lena got a rise out of making someone as strong and powerful as her a bumbling mess. 

Kara and Diana stepped into Lena’s apartment and closed the door. Lena moved to the kitchen where there was a bottle on the counter with a note on it that had Kara and Diana’s name written on it. Lena moved to get glasses from the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch, for herself. 

Kara and Diana sat at the barstools at the counter of the kitchen as Lena poured their drinks. They all picked up their glasses and were about to drink before Kara stopped them, “Wait. Let’s make a toast.”

Lena raised her eyebrow and Kara continued, “A toast to us. We all have been through a lot and here we are today sitting with each other, stronger together. Stronger together like my family always said and I really believe that when I’m with you two; outside of Diana, my sister, and super-friends. I love you both.”

Diana was surprised that Kara could get all of that out of her mouth, but she thought it was perfect. Diana looked at Lena who had a slight blush, she knew that this was Kara’s charm it’s what made her fall in love with her after all and she now saw that Lena appreciated it as well. 

They all raised their glasses, clinked them together, and drank. Lena knew what her alcohol tasted like; it was a familiar taste to her, so she looked at the other two women as they downed their glass. 

“It tastes wonderful.” Diana exclaimed after taking a drink. 

“It definitely does.” Kara said beaming at Lena. 

Lena felt her heart stutter as she looked at the expressions on their faces as they looked at her with thankfulness and love. They were the only two people in the world to ever have looked at her like that, with openness and as if they weren’t expecting anything from her but, herself. 

Lena spoke aloud, “Hope.”

“Yes, Lena. How may I be of assistance?”

“Please play my playlist, Turn down the lights. That will be all.”

“Playlist playing. Have a good evening Ms. Luthor, Ms. Prince, and Ms. Danvers.”

Kara quirked her eyebrow at Lena, “It’s an artificial intelligence that I have been working on.”

Kara relaxed a bit, “I understand. I have a robot AI in the Fortress of Solitude.”

“The Fortress of Solitude.” Lena asked. 

“It’s a place that Clark built from Kryptonian crystals that helped him learn Kryptonian and a myriad of other information. I don’t need most of it but, I do visit from time to time. We keep some of the most dangerous weapons there, since no one can enter but him or I.” Kara responded.

“Interesting.” Lena said. She didn’t know what to do with that information, she supposed they would talk about it later. Then she thought about it and turned to face Diana, “Do you have anything like that here from your homeland?”

Diana shook her head, “The only thing here that connects me to my family is an ancient warning fire, the Pyres that my mom, Hippolyta has only lit once during my time here. She had shot a fire arrow into it in hopes that I would understand that there was an attack on man’s world. My mom had lit the shrine of the Amazon and it was a fire that could be seen for miles. This was the first time the shrine had been active in 5,000 years; when Steppenwolf had descended upon Earth, attacked Themyscira, this was when Superman was dead, and Bruce decided that we needed to resurrect him to win the war. I wasn’t in agreement at first but Batman, The Flash, Cyborg, and Aquaman, were so I went along with the team, to support Kal-El.”

Kara and Lena both looked at Diana after she had told a story that neither of them had heard before. It was in that moment, that both Kara and Lena; fell in love with her more than they already were. Diana had suffered many losses and seen a lot in man’s world during the 100 years she had been here. But she never let it take her compassion, hope, and love in mankind. Diana had a mom, family, friends, that she had lived with for 800 years that she couldn’t see because once she step foot off Themyscira she couldn’t return in fear of them all being in danger. 

Of course, Diana had found Themyscira’s location in the past two years in order to tell her mother the news of her child. However, they all had to be very careful to not reveal or even think of the fact that they knew that the exact location of the island. 

In that moment, Kara and Lena understood the trust that Diana had given her and her friends, her family as Diana had come to think of them. Kara knew that Diana had been there when her cousin Kal-El had fell and died, however, she didn’t know that she was there when he was resurrected and was a part of his resurrection. She supposed that was why, he was slightly angry at her for not telling him that she was dating Diana and had impregnated her. Their history was deeper and more complex than she understood. It also explained why he was so quick to forgive and although she wasn’t as close to him as she was to Bruce, they still talked quite frequently outside of Justice League missions, from what she could gather it was at least once or twice a week. 

The more they all spoke to one another the more they revealed the wounds that they all carried in their hearts, scarred and healed, but, yet still tender to the touch. Lena was baffled at how the two women before her carried such a heavy burden, yet, still lived with compassion, love, determination, courage, and hope. It was in that moment that she knew there was no turning back for any of them.

Lena poured everyone another drink, walked toward the living room and stood by the walkway that led to her bedroom. She raised her full glass of scotch and drank it before slowly pulling her dress off. It was time, she was human and didn’t have much time to waste, the women before her wanted her and she needed to push aside all her doubts and give in. It was scary but, she knew that it was worth it; for she knew they were a part of the reason she kept going despite everything. They were the reason she kept raging against the dying light, they were adding to the light inside of her with every moment that she spent with them. She would never tell them this, because she would never be that kind of woman and they knew that and still wanted her anyway. They were hers and she was theirs.

Diana and Lena got up quickly and followed Lena’s retreating figure to what they both knew was the bedroom. They didn’t use superspeed or any of their powers, they just watched as she sauntered to the bedroom and it was a sight to see. When they arrived at the bedroom Lena was lying on the bed on her back with one leg straight and the other crossed above it. She had on a black see through negligee.

Kara was so overwhelmed with excitement that she almost used her powers to superspeed to the bed, instead she was just hovering slightly in the air; she needed to expend some sort of energy to contain herself. It was Diana’s touch on her arm that indicated to her to take things slowly. This was Lena’s way of letting them in, her way of letting her guard down, they needed to ensure that she felt comfortable, safe, and loved; that this wasn’t a one-night stand or a hook-up. This was the first step in them cementing their bond together.

Kara and Diana approached the bed at a human pace with Diana lying on one side of Lena and Kara lying on the other side. Diana began with light touches to Lena’s stomach and said with a thick voice, “Are you sure?”

Lena looked up at both women, looked them in their eyes and nodded her head. Diana leaned over to kiss Lena. The kiss was just as she remembered starting off pleasantly, lightly, which quickly descended into passion, want, and need. Kara watched them kiss and began suckling on Lena’s neck. Lena moaned upon feeling Kara’s lips on her skin. The stimulation from the two women’s hands roaming her body had her eager with anticipation. 

Diana broke the kiss and Kara was quick to replace Diana’s lips with hers. Diana began kissing and working her way down Lena’s body from her jawbone, to her neck, to her chest, and finally slipping Lena’s negligee down to expose her breast. Diana twirled her tongue around Lena’s nipple and then closed her mouth around it gently sucking. 

Lena gasped and moaned into Kara’s mouth. Kara and Diana both could smell Lena’s arousal, as well as each other’s. However, tonight would be primarily about Lena’s pleasure and not their own. 

Diana worked her way down Lena’s body, ripping the material that stood in her way from being able to touch Lena’s bare skin; she needed her mouth and her tongue to explore every crevice of her body. Lena was lost in the sensation of it all. Diana’s mouth and tongue on her body, Kara’s mouth on hers as her hands wandered over her body. 

Kara broke their kiss and Diana immediately took her place. Kara’s mouth then began to work her way down Lena’s now naked body until she reached her center; as soon as Kara licked her center Lena screamed out in ecstasy. Kara alternated between sucking and licking on Lena’s clit as Diana focused her attention on Lena’s breasts licking, sucking, and pinching on them slightly harder than she had before. 

Lena was coming undone, she thought she couldn’t take anymore that this was the pinnacle the most exquisite thing she had ever experienced until Kara kicked it into overdrive and used her superspeed with her tongue on her clit. Lena bucked, cried out multiple expletives, “Fuck, Shit, Damn.” 

“What the fuck are you doing to me?” Until she cried out in ecstasy as she came. But, the two weren’t done yet they waited for Lena to come down off her orgasm, lightly touching her skin, and whispering reassurances into her ear. When Lena seemed like she was coherent and cognizant again Diana whispered in her ear, “Are you ready for the finale?”

Lena looked into Diana’s eyes and knew what she meant, the new ability she had to grow a penis. Diana wanted to know if she wanted it or if she wanted to wait. Lena nodded her head in agreement and Diana shed herself of any clothes she had remaining, she looked at Kara for her to take her place. While Diana went to position herself between Lena’s legs; Kara hovered her bare wet pussy over Lena’s mouth and looked down for confirmation. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s legs and tugged for her to sit on her face. Kara was facing Diana and they leaned forward to kiss while Diana guided her erect member into Lena’s wet folds.

Diana entered slowly, excruciatingly slow if one were to ask Lena. But it felt exquisite to both of them. Lena had begun licking Kara’s clit and Kara wanted nothing more to grind down on Lena’s tongue hard. But she had to be careful, she didn’t want to hurt her but, it felt so good. It was all too good. 

Diana had finally sheathed into Lena and she groaned. Lena was so wet and so tight; she gave Lena a few moments to adjust to her size and began moving at a slow pace almost pulling herself completely out of her before re-entering quickly. Lena moaned from the ministrations but, kept focus on licking and sucking Kara’s clit. 

Diana kept her slow and excruciating pace for a few moments until Lena cried out, “Faster. Harder.” Diana couldn’t do anything but oblige her and quickened her pace. Lena felt so good around her dick. She wanted to feel Kara as well.

Diana thrust into Lena hard and stilled and growled, “Kara switch places with Lena. Lena lie flat on top of Kara with your butt on her pussy.”

They had never heard Diana speak so demanding in the bedroom so they both obliged quickly. Kara was on the bottom and Lena was laying on top of her. Diana adjusted them both and then used her superspeed to thrust in and out of Lena and then into Kara quickly.

“Fuck.” Diana exclaimed, this sensation was new as she pumped in and out of each of them at a pace that neither Kara nor Lena knew was possible. Diana held onto Lena’s hips as Lena and Kara wrapped their legs around her, which made her quicken her speed even faster. Diana didn’t thrust as hard into Lena as she did into Kara who was getting the brunt of her power. But Kara didn’t seem to mind as both women were crying out in pleasure.

Anyone that knew Diana knew that she was into dirty talk and it was spilling out of her lips as if it were nothing. 

“Whose pussy is it?” She exclaimed to both Lena and Kara. They both yelled out, “Yours.”

“Fuck me Diana.” Lena exclaimed. Diana never backed down from a challenge and gave her what she asked for and fucked her harder.

Lena was the first to cum and Kara came quickly after Lena them both shouting, “Diana.” That didn’t stop Diana she kept fucking them until they both came again shortly after their first orgasm.

Diana pumped faster and a little harder on both women until she felt herself about to cum. “Oh, fuck. I’m coming.” Diana exclaimed and kept pumping in and out of both women. Diana came in both women, filling them both up with cum. After Diana was finished, she had pulled out of Lena and laid in the bed.

“Amazing.” Was all that Diana could say?

Kara chuckled, “Who are you telling?”

Lena laughed as well, “We need to do that every night, forever.”

Diana grinned, “I can definitely agree to that.”

They all curled up with Lena in the middle, wrapped in each other’s arms and fell asleep. This is what life is all about they all thought in some manner.

Lena finally giving into the women, Kara being happy that her feelings didn’t destroy what her and Diana had, and Diana happy that she found her soulmates. After all, she had discovered there was such a thing not too long ago from Castalia; and these two women were her soulmates. If this was part of the reason, she had to leave Themyscira behind then she could say in that moment it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * FYI - the research that goes into me writing this story, the previous story, and any of my other stories requires me to watch the TV shows, episodes, and movies several times to get characters speech patterns down. I don’t always do a great job with that. But, I try. This is why I don’t have an update schedule. Because if I take too long a break, then I need to go back and re-watch to get back into their characters.
> 
> * This story is missing something to me and that’s why I need a break until January to find the characters from the last story. I feel like they have lost their luster, their drive, and their feistiness. I might want to include Crisis and try to fit it into this story. So, there probably won’t be another update until Crisis is over. Sorry. The time jump in this story coincides with crisis from Season 3 to season 5. I don’t want to get into the Agent of Liberty season. I might need to come up with different plans for a villain. I’m not sure yet. I might do a different story on Crisis with these three ladies although and just in general there is so much there to work with. 
> 
> * Let me know what you guys want to see in this story and I might include it. Comments and opinions are always welcome as long as it is done respectfully.


	5. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. How will the three ladies handle it? What will transpire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I’ve had most of this chapter written for a couple of months. But, I didn’t want to post until I knew where I was going with it as far as villain wise. I think I know what I want to do.

**Chapter 5: The next morning**

**Chapter Summary: The morning after. How will the three ladies handle it? What will transpire?**

Recap:  
** “Amazing.” Was all that Diana could say?**

**Kara chuckled, “Who are you telling?”**

** Lena laughed as well, “We need to do that every night, forever.”**

** Diana grinned, “I can definitely agree to that.”**

** They all curled up with Lena in the middle, wrapped in each other’s arms and fell asleep. This is what life is all about they all thought in some manner.**

** Lena finally giving into the women, Kara being happy that her feelings didn’t destroy what her and Diana had, and Diana happy that she found her soulmates. After all, she had discovered there was such a thing not too long ago from Castalia; and these two women were her soulmates. If this was part of the reason, she had to leave Themyscira behind then she could say in that moment it was worth it.  **

**************************************************  
The next morning Lena awakened to someone kissing her shoulder and arms wrapped around her center, it took a moment for her to recollect her memory about what happened the previous night. When the memories of the previous night began to materialize. Lena was reminded of a passionate night that she shared with Kara and Diana and when it all came flooding back, she couldn’t help but smile. Lena opened her eyes and turned her head and saw Kara looking at her with an adorning gaze and smile on her face. Lena moved towards Kara and gave her a simple kiss, to both this felt like where Lena had belonged.

Lena turned to the other side and saw that the other side of the bed was empty and that caused a slight frown to flash across her face before she covered it quickly. However, Kara had noticed it, as she continued to gauge Lena’s reactions and expressions that morning. Kara was nervous that Lena might think it was too much and ran; although, Diana had said she did not think that Lena would do that. Kara was cautiously optimistic that Diana was correct in her assessment even though she knew that Lena had walls that could rival her invulnerability. Kara had just hoped that her and Diana were enough to ease their way into Lena’s heart to where she fully trusted them.

Kara felt a slight anxiousness emanating from Lena as she noticed Diana’s absence and before Lena could speak, Kara said, “Diana went to take Diara to my mother’s, Eliza’s house so that we could have time together today.” 

Lena blinked and then blushed with embarrassment because she had thought that Diana wasn’t in the bed because she had regretted the night before. Lena, she had thought that the previous night was the most amazing experience she ever had, nothing could compare; not the power she felt in the boardroom, not the many accolades she won for her inventions, nor praise she received for her intelligence. Her experience from the previous night, she knew if she wasn’t careful could be more dangerous than a drug. It was with that thought that she began to panic, and her brain began racing faster than the speed of light. What if Diana and Kara decide this was a mistake? What if they decide they don’t want me? Did they enjoy themselves? Do they still want me? 

It was approaching footsteps that brought Lena out of her nightmare of abandonment. Kara and Lena both looked towards the door as they heard the doorknob turn and in walked Diana smiling at them two breakfast trays in hand.

“Good morning, my loves.” Diana said smiling as she entered the room.

Kara beamed at Diana and Lena let out a sigh of relief. Kara leaned over and gave Lena a kiss on her forehead as reassurance. Diana walked over to the bed, set down the breakfast trays, and gave them both a kiss on the lips. 

“I thought my girlfriend’s deserved breakfast in bed after last night.” Diana husked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Kara chuckled and turned to look at Lena, “You remember this side of her, don’t you?”

Lena relaxed a little and smiled back at the two of them and replied, “Of course I do she is a combination of sweet, romantic, alluring, stubborn, and feisty. Who could forget?” 

Diana smiled at Lena’s admission and settled into bed next to the two picking one of the three plates off the breakfast tray’s she had brought upstairs for them. They all ate their breakfast in relative silence until Kara spoke.

“What do you guys want to do today? Diara is with Mom and we can take some time to get used to our new dynamic.” Kara said hopefully. 

Diana smiled looking at the two women and nodded her head. Lena agreed as well. 

“We could go take a drive and visit some of the Vineyards outside of the city or have a beach day and end with a quiet dinner at home or a nice restaurant.” Kara suggested when neither of the other women provided options for them.

“A day at the beach and a nice quiet dinner at home sounds good to me. I will cook.” Diana said.

“I agree. I just need to make stop by my house to get some things for the day. I’ll meet you guys back here in two hours.” Lena said getting up from the bed and giving both the women a kiss before leaving. 

***********************

Lena honestly needed time to process what had transpired between them last night. She was hopeful, but she was still scared. The sex had been amazing, mind-blowing, life changing. But that isn’t what drew her to Diana and Kara, it was their hearts as corny as it may sound. These were two women who had suffered tragedy and loneliness and still had hope and fought for what was right, at no matter the personal cost to them. 

Lena didn’t want to be a new toy that they grew tired of although she didn’t that that’s what this was with the three of them. When Lena was with them, they felt like home, she felt like she belonged along with the rest of the friends she had developed through knowing these women. 

Lena pulled out her phone to text Maggie.

Text Messages:

Lena: Maggie…SOS.  
Maggie: What’s wrong?  
Lena: I slept with them and I’m freaking out  
Maggie: I thought you were waiting 90 days  
Lena: Have you seen them?  
Maggie: lol…of course…I knew you wouldn’t make it.  
Lena: It’s more than that  
Maggie: I know…turn off that big brain of yours and follow your heart for once  
Lena: You’re right. Let’s meet for coffee tomorrow  
Maggie: Deal…you owe me details…  
Lena: one-word summary…. AMAZING!

*******************************  
Meanwhile at Diana and Kara’s house…

“I need to go visit Bruce.” Diana said.

Kara nodded as she knew Diana needed time to process and she needed to speak with Alex. They both knew that they weren’t supposed to be telling anyone yet, but it was a big change in their lives, and everyone had their confidants.

Diana flew off to meet with Bruce and Kara flew off to meet with Alex. 

Diana entered Bruce’s lair and walked up behind him as he was sitting at the computer researching someone or something as he always was. They didn’t call him, “The World’s Greatest Detective” for no reason. 

“Shouldn’t you be at work, Bruce.” Diana said as she stopped behind his chair.

Bruce used to Diana sneaking into the bat cave whenever she wanted wasn’t startled to hear her voice. 

“The same can be said for you, Diana.” Bruce said as he turned his chair around to face Diana. Bruce looking into Diana’s face and saw a myriad of emotions. 

“I can see that this isn’t a social visit. What’s wrong?” Bruce asked as he waved his hand towards a chair for Diana to sit.

Diana sat in the chair and let out a breath that she hadn’t realized that she was holding, “Kara and I did something that was either foolish or very brave.” Diana said.

Bruce chuckled, “Knowing the two of you, it was probably the later.” 

Diana raised an eyebrow, “I would normally agree with that sentiment. However, this time. I am experiencing an emotion I am quite unfamiliar with.” 

Bruce was intrigued, “What would that be?”

Diana sighed, “Fear. Fear that I’m going to fuck everything up.”

“I am going to assume that this means, that you and Kara advanced your relationship with Lena, it’s the morning after and all three of you are panicking.”

Diana chuckled, “You would be correct. Last night was amazing and so was this morning. I believe Kara and I will be fine. It’s Lena I’m concerned about.”

“You and Lena were able to maintain a very stable and serious relationship for a couple of years. So, you know that she is capable. However, you know that she is going to have some trust issues due to how your relationship ended. You are going to have to take the lead with reassuring her and Kara will follow. Everything will work out.” Bruce said.

“I know you’re probably right. I can have my moments.” Diana replied.

Bruce chuckled, “Yes, you are, and I will be here for them.” 

Diana smiled and sat with Bruce for a while longer talking about his life and what projects he was working on. 

********************************  
Kara landed at Alex’s apartment and knocked on the door. 

Alex answered dressed in her DEO uniform. Kara entered the apartment.

“Hi.” Kara said. 

Alex looked at Kara with a questioning eye. “Are you okay?” 

Kara sighed, “Yes…I have to tell you something.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow at Kara and walked to the kitchen, where Kara sat down at her counter and Alex began making breakfast. Kara knew that Alex was being patient letting her gather her thoughts. 

Kara sighed again and decided that the best course of action was to be straightforward. “Ummm…Diana and I are dating Lena.” 

Kara held her breath as she looked at Alex for her reaction. Alex stilled and stopped preparing the eggs she had been making for a moment, before continuing to make the eggs, once she was finished Alex turned to Kara with an unreadable expression on her face. 

Alex plated the breakfast that she had made, which consisted of toast, bacon, and eggs. Alex then sat down next to Kara and said, “Is this something that makes you happy? Are you sure about this? You and Diana have Diara to think about in case this ends badly.” 

“It doesn’t have to Alex. I love them both and I…suppose… I always have. I believe we can make this work. I feel happy…complete.” 

****************

A few hours later…

Diana, Kara, and Lena had met back up with each other and made their way to the beach. Conversation had been light and filled with laughter on their way to the beach. 

“I remember when Diana had come home one evening and smelling like smoke from a fire and she tried to say that she had went to a bar where people smoking. I was not going to buy into the lie as she had disappeared one too many times at that point. I just looked at her, we argued for a little while before she finally told me that she was Wonder Woman.” Lena said chuckling. 

Diana laughed, “Well, it was hard to get something over on Lena, especially since we lived together for a year and a half. I thought she wouldn’t find out since she worked long hours and I would disappear for hours and sometimes days at a time. I thought I could successfully guise my missions as work trips to look at antiquities.” Diana replied. 

“Clearly, my cover was superior. It took Lena longer to realize my secret identity.” Kara said with a smirk.

Diana scoffed, “That was because I didn’t try to hide among humans, except when it came to work. When I first arrived in Man’s Land, I arrived with Steve and worked with him to stop the war and later I worked with the government. There was never a reason for me to hide. The friends and relationships that I forged was based on honesty and they knew who I was. It wasn’t until later in my time in this world that I began to really try to blend in. Yes, I used disguises so people wouldn’t recognize me but at one point that wasn’t required as social media, smartphones, and small recording cameras weren’t widely available until this recent era.” 

Kara began to say something, but Lena interjected as she didn’t want it to turn into a who was better at the art of lying and disguising. “Let’s just say that you both had me fooled for a while.” As she leaned forward from the back seat and gave both Kara and Diana a kiss on the cheek. It seemed to relax both women and they moved onto lighter conversations. 

The day at the beach was successful as they parked the car and headed to the beach with their supplies, they had chairs, towels, blankets, food, drinks, and a pop-up cabana beach tent. The three women headed to the beach and found a relative isolated location and setup the items they had brought. Once the cabana was setup by Diana and Kara, Lena poured everyone a drink. They all had brought a book to read and they laid in their lounge chairs, drank, read, and talked for a while before they decided to take a dip into the ocean. 

Kara put her book down and turned to her lovers and said, “How about we all take a dip?” Lena and Diana both looked up from their books and once they saw the expression of happiness and playfulness on Kara’s face, they both put their books down. The three women stripped out of their beach cover-ups they had one. Diana in jeans and a tank top with her black two-piece bathing suit on. Lena in a long flowing wrap with a purple bathing suit on and Kara in red shorts with a white tank top on and a red and blue bathing suit on. 

Once the women were undressed, Lena said to Diana and Kara, “I’ll race you to the water. Human speed only.” 

Kara and Diana looked at Lena and grinned, they both replied, “Done.” The three women raced to the water as Diana and Kara tried to control their powers and race at a human speed and noticed that Lena was quite in shape and fast for a human. The way her body moved, her legs and arms moving quickly and were toned and the way they glinted in the light. Kara and Diana looked at each other with a knowing look. They didn’t let Lena beat them to the water but, she did with them racing at human speed. They all smiled at each other and when they reached the water a second after Lena, they both lunged to her and picked her up and threw her into the water which caused a water fight to ensue.

The women played in the water and the sand for a couple of hours before heading back to their cabana, having another drink, and winding down a bit more before they watched the sunset with them all cuddled together on the chairs that they had brought but, had at one point or another had pushed together so that they could all be in physical contact. Kara had insisted as the sunset that they all take a picture together to mark their first day at the beach, their first day possibly together and the possibility of their future together. 

Later that evening…

Diana, Kara, and Lena were back at Diana and Kara’s house, they were sitting by the fire-pit with glasses of wine, while they were all stuck in their own reverie as to what was transpiring between them, even though they all had their own fears. After their beach outing, they had picked Diara up from Eliza’s house, and dinner together, and tucked Diara in for the night.

It was the time of night where the heat was wearing off and a cool breeze was wafting through the night that the three women were resting from the day that they had earlier. All their skin was sun-kissed from their day at the beach. And they lie reminiscing on the fun they had earlier. Even with the night and day they had shared before there were still questions to be answered, everyone was still in limbo wondering if all three of them were forging a future together or if indeed this was just a moment in time. 

Kara was the first to open the dialogue between the women, “So…where do we go from here?”

Lena sighed and Diana looked at the two women. She knew that she had more experience in these type relationships than the other two women. 

“With open and honest communication. This isn’t dirty, there is nothing wrong with us wanting to love each and be together. We are the embodiments of change, hope, and love. If people have a problem with us wanting to love one another then that’s on them. They will eventually accept us, think of how strong we are together. If we promise each other, Always and Forever then nothing can come between us.” Diana responded. 

Lena and Kara looked at Diana as she returned their gazes with love, strength, and determination. It was in that moment that Diana managed to fill their insecurities, it was in that moment that they knew they would not only be that they were Stronger Together but, that they were also Always and Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A Crisis is Looming
> 
> Other A/N:I will take some of Crisis and the aftermath of Crisis and work it into this story but, I won’t do the full Lex storyline. I wish I would have waited to write this sequel. I want to integrate season 5 into it somehow so there might be a time jump coming up. Do we want to continue with Alex and Maggie or go with Alex and Kelly? I feel like Alex and Maggie was an Alex first girlfriend but, Alex and Kelly are a more mature relationship. Vote in the comment sections and let me know what you might want to see.  
Next Chapter: A crisis is looming.


	6. 90 Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90 days, 2,160 hours, 129,600 minutes. What could have happened during this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy the update!

Chapter 6: 90 Days Later

90 days, 2,160 hours, 129,600 minutes. A lot can happen during this time. Just ask Diana, Kara, and Lena. If you asked them now, they wouldn’t be sure if the events that had transpired had made them stronger together or weaker, they were still too close to the devastating events that had transpired. If you were to ask them now, their response would be, “Only time will tell.” They were too distracted to fully process the events that had occurred. They were too busy trying to stop the newest threat and hadn’t processed the many betrayal’s that had sieged the entire team. 

90 days, 2,160 hours, 129,600 minutes. A new world had been set by Oliver Queen, the Arrow, who had died and sacrificed himself so that Kara and Barry Allen, the Flash could live as they were to perish in what was known as Crisis. Crisis an event in which the multiverse was reset, and many Earths were combined as where pre-Crisis there were an infinite number of Earths in the multiverse. The reset left only 7 Earths in the multiverse with the one they resided being known as Earth Prime.

During this time and even immediately after there were a litany of betrayals that were carried out by those whom the super-friends never thought would deceive or betray them. Everyone had excuses and reasons as to why the betrayals occurred. But it didn’t stop them from occurring, the group stopped talking to each other and thought that they were all protecting one another when all they were really doing was causing hurt and pain.

One of the betrayals was when Lena went to help her brother in a misguided sense of notion that he could be redeemed. When it comes to family even when they show us their worst, we still believe the good we had seen in them when they were younger. We still have memories of them protecting us and us protecting them. This is the nature of family, never wanting to give up on them and having hope that one day they will in fact change for the better; they will become their best self. The purest of themselves that we see in them, we don’t want to give up on them when we can see that they are lost. But there must be a point even when it comes to family when we see that they will never change. Lena went down this path and there were serious repercussions that followed the wake of them working together. Lena wanted to believe that her brother could be redeemed even when he couldn’t. 

Another betrayal was committed by Kara in which she was keeping secrets from both Diana and Lena. Diana and Lena had thought that the days of secrecy between them were over as it had caused the ultimate breakdown in the relationship between Diana and Kara and it had caused the relationship between Kara and Lena to be strained as Kara clung to her secrets in sheer desperation, for she feared if anyone found out the consequences would be worse than telling her the truth. Even though Kara knew that there was nothing worse to Diana and Lena than lies and secrets. She wasn’t ready to face the consequences of what she had done.

However, it was Lena’s betrayal that stung the most because it wasn’t just to Diana and Kara but, it was to the entire group of friends. Lena’s betrayal to Alex had resonated with her more than she thought it would, for she always had a healthy dose of mistrust for the woman until she had won her over. Alex had really believed they were friends. Alex was a doctor and trained agent. It was her job to detect when people weren’t telling her the truth. She thought that she and Lena had bonded. Through game, fight, karaoke nights, and the confidences they shared through texting one another when it had nothing to do with Kara and Diana. Alex had thought she had found a friend in Lena. But, now with the last 90 days, 2,160 hours, 129,600 minutes behind them Alex wasn’t as sure as she was before. 

One of the most heartbreaking things to the entire group, but mostly to Alex was Maggie’s betrayal. Maggie knew that Alex had wanted kids and had told her that she was beginning the adoption process and hoped that Maggie would be a part of that but, Maggie expressed that she didn’t want kids. It wasn’t so much of a betrayal but, a shock to the group that Maggie and Alex disagreed on such a fundamental level. Maggie had her right to not want children and Alex had her right to want children. It was this that resulted in a fundamental impasse that resulted in the dissolution of their relationship. 

The next betrayal occurred amongst the newest members and superheroes amongst their team Brainy and Nia Nal, also known as Dreamer. Nia was a great addition to the team with her powers to walk into people’s dreams which allowed her in some ways to get snippets of when things were going wrong and to see glimpses of the present and the future. Brainy, had trouble connecting in his relationship with Nia as he was a 12th level intellect and he had what some might describe as robotic emotions, he had a hard time understanding humans but tried for the sake of Nia and his super friends. He thought that turning off his emotions and doing what he thought was best without informing the team would help save them all. But all it did was show that he didn’t trust them and that he really didn’t completely grasp the meaning and notion of love, friends, and relationships. 

Finally, there was a betrayal by Diana. Diana who held herself as a person and superhero who wielded a weapon that forced the truth out of people. The truth always mattered to Diana, except apparently when it didn’t. Diana had never spoke of the secret that she had held but, always knew that it would come to haunt her at some point in her life. Diana just didn’t expect it to be now, when her and the team needed to be one. They needed to be focused on the mission and the one goal they should all have in common, to defeat Lex. Diana’s secret had come barreling out because Steve Trevor’s great-grandson had made an appearance and had told the secret she had kept buried for many years. A secret she had tried to outrun but knew in the end that she never could. 

So many secrets for a group of people who claimed to love and trust each other. One might say that everyone has secrets. But secrets for a group like this was something that a person like Lex Luthor could wield as a weapon to win the war that the heroes forged against him. Lex Luthor had bided his time after the Crisis reset. To a new timeline where he wasn’t dead, but rather where he was in charge, he was the head of the DEO. He had rewritten reality to where it was beneficial to him. The heroes had never seen it coming. He let them enjoy their superficial wins while he plotted and schemed and unearthed all the secrets, he knew would bring the group to collapse. The one thing Lex Luthor didn’t count on was the strength of the love the team had for each other in-spite of the secrets they held and the betrayals they inflicted upon one another. He didn’t understand this type of love because he hadn’t grown up with it, he was a Luthor after all. He was born and bred to be ruthless and he thought his sister was just as ruthless and she was. He always feared when she recognized that she was indeed smarter than him, she just wasn’t as cold hearted as him. He didn’t think Lena and the Super-friends had it in them. Neither did they. The question that remains is do they have what it takes to beat Lex Luthor and bring the team back together. Because they weren’t just a team but, they were a family. Lex Luthor were playing them like nothing more than chess pieces on a chessboard. Can and will Diana, Kara, Lena, and the Super-friends be able to mend their differences?

What exactly transpired over the past 90 days to where none of them are speaking to each other? Because 90 days earlier it was Diana, Kara, and Lena who had decided in 90 days if they would be together as a triad or if it would remain as Diana and Kara only. Diana, Lena, and Kara were entirely in different places now 90 days later. Diana and Kara weren’t together, there was no Diana, Lena, and Kara; or any iteration of the two. Diana had moved to her loft in the city, Kara remained in the house that they had built together with Diana, and Lena remained at her residence. Kara and Alex were barely speaking. J’onn was trying to get the team back together because he could sense how much each of them were hurting. It was what seemed like an insurmountable task to get the team back on speaking terms. But, J’onn had a plan and would execute that plan. 

The one thing Lex didn’t count on was the strength of Diana, Kara, and Lena’s relationship, even if they weren’t speaking to each other currently. It didn’t mean that their souls and their hearts weren’t aching. It didn’t mean that they didn’t miss their friends who had become their family. Especially, for Diana whose family she couldn’t see for centuries she understood what family meant and Lex didn’t. It wasn’t only Lex who was playing them like a chess piece but, they knew Lillian was behind the treachery that’d been inflicted on them. Because despite her love for Lex and even her love for Lena she had a deep-rooted hate for aliens like Lex that Lena could never understand. Lena understood that Kal-El/Clark had kept his secret from Lex but, Lena did the same and although Lena almost and did slightly go down a dark path. Lena had to admit to herself that she always knew and just because someone betrayed you doesn’t mean every one of their kind should suffer. 

Kara knew that she owed mending her relationships and friendships to Oliver as he had sacrificed himself so that she could live along with Barry Allen. She wouldn’t waste this sacrifice on petty grievances and secrets that might not be so petty but, didn’t stop her from loving the people that she did. Kara knew that she would have to be the bridge that brought everyone together. That it would start with her because whether she liked it or not, she was the leader of this team and had she been for quite some time. It was a role that she had never fully stepped into but, that she would now. It was to save everyone and everything she loved, it’s as all that she had left with Krypton being wiped again for a second time. This was her family, and she would be damned if she let it crumble. 

Kara put on her Supergirl outfit, stood in the mirror, and looked at herself, before turning towards her window and flying out to gather her family so that they could have good old-fashioned airing out or brawl. Kara was pretty sure there would be lots of cursing and even some fights but, she wouldn’t stop until they all got on the same page and began mending the hurt in all their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is another time jump and we will go back to fill in the gaps of what has happened. I wanted to bring us forward to the newer timeline in Supergirl. There will be twists upon what happened in canon. I wanted to bring in some of the newer team members and what has happened in the later seasons. There will be drama but, there will be some fluff in between. 
> 
> Next up: We learn more about what has happened during the previous 90 days.


End file.
